


Ice Flower

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift Work, Marriage Proposal, happy birthday maggy ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: The time has finally come for Kiran to tell Fjorm how they feel about her.





	Ice Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggyFinallyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/gifts).



I set up the final rose on the column of my temporary romance room and smiled to myself. It was done. I had been setting up for gods only knew how long. I hoped it would amount to something positive in the end.

This was going to be either the most amazing or worst day of my life depending on how the next hour or so went. I had set up all the ice roses I could find in Askr (which wasn't many, so I really had to search). Fjorm and I had been talking for a while now, and I was finally ready to make that final step in our relationship to take things further.

I dug into the pocket of my oversized robe and pulled out the small black box adorned with golden swirls. It was a design native to Nifl as a bow on top of a lovely gift. I pried the lid open to look at the silver ring with the sapphire gem at its center. I smiled to myself. It was the same color as her eyes. I wanted nothing more than for Fjorm to accept my proposal. We had been together for so long, and I wanted her to understand how much I loved her.

"Kiran?"

I shoved the ring into my pocket, shutting the box hastily, as I turned towards the door. There she was. Fjorm was standing in the door in all her glory. The sun caught her hair perfectly. Her eyes met mine, and my heart fluttered. Gods above, I loved this woman!

"Hello, Fjorm," I smiled walking closer to her. "I hope you like this. I got together all of the Nifl-based decorations in the area and decided to spruce the room up a little."

"It's beautiful!" Fjorm cried out. She looked at the room, her eyes lighting up. She glossed over the banner with her name on it and the blue curtains pushed over the windows. Nifl flowers were on the columns, braided into the vines that normally wrapped around them. Even the floor was covered with blue fabrics and petals of her homeland.

"I know how dear Nifl is to you. I hoped this would remind you of home," I explained, reaching out to take her hand. "I have something to ask you, as a matter of fact..." 

"What is it?" Fjorm asked, looking in my direction. When our eyes met, my stomach knotted itself. I had thought of how to do this for so long, but I never knew how. The time had finally come, and I didn't know if I would be able to do it without getting distracted by how beautiful she looked.

I buried my fears and let myself grasp both her hands in mine. "Fjorm... These past few months with you have been the best of my life. I can't imagine living without you anymore. I love seeing your smile, your eyes, your everything... You're my world," I babbled. I wanted to get a hold of my tongue, but it was proving to be impossible.

"What are you saying?" Fjorm asked, tilting her head to one side. 

My body seemed to command me in the next few moments. I dropped to one knee and went into my pocket with my fingers once again. I pulled out the ring box and opened it slowly. "Fjorm... I love you so much. It would be an honor to spend the rest of my life at your side... That being said... Will you marry me?" I questioned.

Fjorm gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Tears appeared in her eyes before flowing down her cheeks. "You... You truly mean it?" she whispered in surprise.

I nodded and smiled. "You're the most amazing girl in the world, Fjorm. I love you."

She reached out and touched my hands with her fingers gently. "I... I would love to marry you," she said softly. "I do, Kiran. A thousand times over, I do."

I rubbed away the tears that were forming in my own eyes. I plucked the ring from its container as Fjorm gently held out her hand. I slid it over her ring finger, letting a few tears slip onto the back of her hand. I furiously scrubbed them away so as not to spoil the moment.

Fjorm wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I placed my head on her shoulder and stroked her back gingerly. "I love you more than you will ever know, Fjorm," I whispered into her ear. 

I felt her tears stain the shoulder of my robes as she spoke once more. "I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Maggy!
> 
> I'm not all that good at fluffy messages, so I'll just say that you're great and I love being your friend. Congrats on being a year older! I know you love Fjorm, so here she is, but in a format that lets you date her! Awesome!
> 
> Also this is the real reason she has the wedding alt it's because Maggy and Fjorm are engaged and that's facts
> 
> Once again, happy birthday! Hope you have a great one!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
